nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców (opowiadanie)
''Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców ''(ang. ''Welcome to the Shadowhunters Academy) ''to pierwsze opowiadanie ze zbioru ''Opowieści z Akademii Nocnych Łowców. ''Autorkami są Cassandra Clare oraz Sarah Rees Brennan. Opis Simon Lewis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zostanie Nocnym Łowcą. Wstępuje właśnie do Akademii, gdzie przejdzie odpowiedni trening. W swoim dotychczasowym życiu był już Przyziemnym, wampirem i bohaterem. Jednak niczego z tego nie pamięta - wspomnienia przeżytych przygód zostały wymazane przez demona. Simon decyduje się odzyskać swoją tożsamość. Czy jednak będzie w stanie temu podołać? I czy w ogólne chce to zrobić? Fabuła Matka Simona jest przekonana, że jej syn wyjeżdża do szkoły wojskowej. Wreszcie nadszedł dzień podróży do Idrisu. Przed opuszczeniem Nowego Jorku żegna się z Clary, Izzy i pozostałymi. Dociera do niego, że strzępy powracających wspomnień, presja znajomych, których nie pamięta i wstąpienie do Akademii są głównym powodem, dla których chce wyjechać. Catarina Loss otwiera Portal i razem z nim wędruje do Idrisu. Początkowo zachwyt na widok Akademii ustępuje miejsca rozczarowaniu. Miejsce w niczym nie przypomina tego z lat świetności. Simona wita dziekan, Vivianne Penhallow i dwie uczennice - Julie Beauvale i Beatriz Mendoza. Julie odprowadza Simona do jego pokoju, gdzie czeka na niego współlokator, George Lovelace. Ten okazuje się polować na 'demona' czającego się w szafie. W rzeczywistości intruzem był opos, którego Simon przegonił rakietą do tenisa. George szybko polubił Simona. Wytłumaczył mu, że jego rodzina przestała być Nocnymi Łowcami i prowadzi zwyczajne życie w Szkocji. Dopiero później zorientował się, że nowy kolega jest wszystkim dobrze znanym bohaterem. W czasie kolacji towarzyszą im Julie, Beatriz i Jon Cartwright. Dzielą się spostrzeżeniami na temat pobytu zwykłych Przyziemnych w szeregach Akademii, nazywając ich 'motłochem', a samych siebie - 'elitą'. Dziekan Penhallow przedstawia uczniom ich nauczycieli - Catarinę Loss i Delaney'a Scarsbury'ego. Następnego dnia Simonowi nie idzie lepiej z treningiem. Trener Scarsbury żartuje z jego wyglądu i daje mu nawet dziewczęcy strój bojowy. Podczas zajęć z bronią białą został łatwo pokonany przez Marisol Rojas Garzę, sierotę zwerbowaną przez Nocnych Łowców. Z czasem przyjazne zachowanie Julie i Jona zmienia się diametralnie. Biorąc udział w lekcji łucznictwa Simon spisuje się nadspodziewanie dobrze i trafia do każdego celu. Podczas kolacji dziewczyny chcą, by podzielił się historiami o przyjaźni z Jace'm Herondalem. Simon przyznaje się, że będąc wampirem ukąsił jego, jak i Isabelle i Aleca Lightwood. Jon jest tym wstrząśnięty; uważa, że Nocni Łowcy nie powinni być 'zwierzyną' dla Podziemnych. Nazajutrz Julie obraża wilkołaki, przez co Simon decyduje się przenieś do grupy Przyziemnych. Przy pomocy Catariny przeprowadza się do nowego pokoju w piwnicach Akademii. Chwilę później pojawia się tam George, który również zmienił grupę. Przy śniadaniu do Simona i George'a dołącza Beatriz, która nadal chce się z nimi przyjaźnić. Udają się na wykład o rzadko używanych rodzajach broni, prowadzony przez zaproszonego gościa. Tym gościem okazuje się być Isabelle. Oznajmia wszystkim, że Simon jest jej chłopakiem i wychodzi. Simon dogania ją i mówi, że nie mogą być razem, bo on nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem. Izzy pyta go, dlaczego tak naprawdę chce być Nocnym Łowcą i odchodzi. Tego samego wieczora George wyjawia mu prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Okazuje się, że został adoptowany, więc nie ma w sobie krwi Nefilim. Zdecydował się wyjawić to po tym, jak zobaczył Simona broniącego swoich racji. Co więcej, tłumaczy mu, że jako jedyny z uczniów wie, jak to jest być bohaterem - o czym wszyscy w Akademii marzą. Bohaterowie * Simon Lewis * Clary Fray * Jace Herondale * Isabelle Lightwood * Alec Lightwood * Magnus Bane * Catarina Loss * Vivianne Penhallow * Julie Beauvale * Beatriz Mendoza * George Lovelace * Jon Cartwright * Delaney Scarsbury * Marisol Rojas Garza * Elaine Lewis Kategoria:Rozdziały